Stuck In The Middle
by sapphire-wolf1
Summary: Duo's done something that made Hilde mad enought to leave him, and run straight into a certain green eyed pilot, will she go back to pilot 02 or find someone new


Stuck In The Middle by: sapphire_wolf Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, I am only borrowing them for this fic, I am NOT making any money from this fic so please don't sue.  
  
A.N. This is slightly AU some characters will be OOC. I dedicate this fic to my friend Alyssa Wills, who was the first to ever read any of my fics, and have given me her support. Hope you enjoy this Lyssy!! ^___^  
  
"words" - spoken out loud, 'words' - thoughts  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Duo I can't believe you'd do this!" Hilde's voice cracked and broke; her eyes were blurred by a sheen of tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hilde, I swear I didn't do this to hurt you, please I...." Duo's voice trailed off as her tears began to fall, his heart constricted at the sight, even through all the things he'd seen as a pilot his heart could no take the look of betrayal and hurt in her dark blue eyes. He moved closer in an attempting to take her in his arms, only to have her move away quickly.  
  
"No!" she cried backing away further, "I trusted you and you betrayed me. I thought you cared, but apparently I was wrong, I...I'm just one of your.....your....." her voice broke once more as sobs shook her slight frame.  
  
"God, I'm such a fucking idiot to think you'd ever actually care about me. It's over Duo, I can't stand this anymore.....not anymore," Hilde turned and headed for the door, ignoring the braided young man who tried to stop her.  
  
"Hilde, please I can explain, just listen to me please." Duo's voice held a note of desperation at the thought of losing Hilde.  
  
"Don't come near me Duo Maxwell, right now I never want to see your face again," Hilde opened the door and turned once more to the pilot, "And I'm not sure I ever will." With that she stepped out and walked away.  
  
'Where the hell am I going to go?' Hilde thought, she had been walking for sometime now and had no idea where she was heading until she walked into a muscular chest that reminded her greatly of Duo, or someone in the same profession.  
  
"Hilde?" The voice was monotone, but sounded distinctly familiar.  
  
"Huh?" Hilde looked up into the face of the former Heavy Arms pilot. "Trowa? Oh God Trowa," she threw her arms around the tall, lithe young man.  
  
"What's wrong Hilde? What happened?" Trowa's voice now contained a trace of tenderness and confusion, as he held the now shaking form closer.  
  
"Duo...he...I saw..... oh God," Hilde allowed the tears she had been holding since leaving the apartment to fall, sobbing hard onto his chest.  
  
"What did he do now?" Trowa asked with a sigh as he looked down at the sobbing form that clung to him as if he were a lifeline. 'Duo what the hell did you do this time?' he thought with a silent sigh, 'Damn, this is the second time this happened, and by the way she's going at it......shit Duo you better be ready to grovel like you've never done before.'  
  
"Don't cry, you know he still loves you, Hilde," he assured patting Hilde on the back uncomfortably; give him a weapon and throw him in a fight and he was fine, throw knives at him he was cool, but if there was one thing that Trowa Barton could not deal with it was tears, especially if they were from female eyes.  
  
"No I don't care if he does anymore, I left him and I don't think I could ever go back." Hilde's tone was determined despite the tears that still made tracks on her cheeks.  
  
"You can't be serious, you two love each other," Trowa's tone was surprised, he had a distinct feeling he had just walked into a something he shouldn't have and that he was stuck for the long haul. Hilde looked at him her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet with her tears, but her eyes were clear and he could clearly see her emotions and hurt. 'Dammit she's serious! Oh well might as well offer her a place to stay.'  
  
"Look, since it's obvious you wont be going back to your apartment do you want to stay at my place for a while? It's not far from here," he offered, "I can sleep on the couch so it's no problem." 'But damn it's going to be a tight fit.' he thought silently cringing slightly at the thought of the small couch that adorned his living room.  
  
"Really?" Hilde asked in surprise, "If you're serious, I'd love too, but I'll sleep on the couch. Looking at you I'd say your couch is way too small for you."  
  
"No, I'll sleep on the couch, Cathy would have my head if she found out I made a guest sleep on the couch." Trowa's voice brooked no argument on the matter as they began walking towards his home, but after all this was Hilde and she had been around Duo long enough to be able to argue herself into anything.  
  
"I couldn't do that Trowa," said Hilde as they continued down the street. "I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
By the time they reached his apartment door they still had not decided where Hilde would sleep for the night. Trowa opened the door and put away their coats, and turning to Hilde he said, "For the last time Hilde, no, and don't argue with me anymore, okay?" He then turned and walked to the kitchen after inviting Hilde to sit and relax as he got her something to drink and ordered some pizza.  
  
'Wow, this guy is neat,' Hilde thought looking around the apartment.  
  
"Pepperoni okay with you, Hilde?" asked Trowa through the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, anything's fine." she replied while looking out the large balcony window. 'Strange I always thought that after the war all the pilots would go back to the colonies, but one way or another they've all ended up spending more time on Earth than space.' So lost in her thoughts was she that she failed to notice Trowa's return or her observation from forest green eyes.  
  
'She looks so sad, a rare thing with her, she's always been so happy and out-going.' "The pizza will be here in a while," he said out loud pulling the ebony-blue haired woman out of her reverie. "Maybe you should go to the bathroom and change into something more comfortable." Hilde stood still in the outfit she had worn the entire day, and looked at Trowa's retreating back with embarrassment.  
  
"Umm, Trowa?" Her tone was hesitant as the tall man turned back to her, "I don't have anything to change into."  
  
"It's no problem, Cathy left some of her clothes here from the last time she visited, they'll be a bit big, but they should do for now."  
  
"Oh, okay then, thanks Trowa," she whispered and looked at him with a smile, "For everything."  
  
"The food is here," Trowa said from outside the bathroom, startling Hilde, since she hadn't even heard his approach. 'God, I'm never going to get used tot he way those guys move, they're so silent, like ghosts,' thought Hilde before opening the door and following the aroma of food and heading for the living room.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," she said in a quiet voice, watching Trowa as he moved around the room. 'He stopped wearing the green turtleneck,' she thought, 'He's still good looking though.' She moved tot he couch and sat down, laughing slightly at her train of thought.  
  
"Here," he said handing her a plate, and a can of pop, "I'm sure you're hungry." Trowa looked at Hilde expectantly as she looked at him. "You okay?"  
  
"Listen, Trowa, I just want to say thank you again." she looked at him her eyes conveying her emotions before looking down at the floor. "Not a lot of people would have done all you've done for me, all in one day and you don't even know me that well, so thank you once again." When she finished she looked up at Trowa once again, he looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Sorry, I'm ranting," she said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"If I had just left you there, and something happened it would have been my fault," he replied with a sigh, picking up a slice of pizza. "I know we don't know each other that well but I guess we can take this time to get acquainted, okay? Now eat." With that they proceeded to eat pizza in a comfortable silence, laughing now and then as they watched a movie that was on.  
  
"That was great," Hilde said a few hours later after the movie ended, "I haven't laughed like that in a while." She stood up from her position on the couch and stretched.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, but it's getting late and we should probably get some sleep." Trowa followed her example and stretched his tall form, unknowingly providing Hilde with a nice view of what great shape he was in. 'Well what did you expect?' she asked herself silently, as she stared. 'That after the war he'd let himself go and get fleshy, besides he needs to keep in shape if he's going to keep his job in the circus.'  
  
"I'll just grab something to sleep in and you can have the bedroom," he said breaking her mental conversation, and walking towards his room.  
  
"Wait, I still can't let you sleep on the couch," she said grabbing his arm. "You're too tall, you'll be in pain by tomorrow and I'm sure you have work," she thought of all the argument she could use, not wanting him to spend a sleepless night after all he'd done for her.  
  
"I can't let you sleep on the couch, Hilde," he said in exasperation. "If Cathy found out I let a guest sleep on the couch, she'd make sure I have broken bones to go along with the soreness; and don't think she can't hurt me just because I'm a Gundam pilot, let me remind you that she throws knives for a living, and she rarely misses her targets." Trowa pulled away from Hilde's grasp and continued to move towards his room.  
  
'Damn it! Think Hilde think, wait I know,' she thought a smile making it's way across her face, 'I know your weakness Trowa Barton.' "But Trowa...I...I," her voice quivered and her eyes watered as the tall man turned to her his expression a mixture of confusion, exasperation and resignation as he saw the tears. "I don't want to cause you pain tomorrow after all you've done for me." Her tone was miserable and dejected, but inside she was silently laughing in victory as she saw Trowa hesitate before nodding reluctantly.  
  
"Okay, you win, I won't sleep on the couch, and I'm sure that there's enough room for the two of us in the bed," Trowa said with a sigh, as he looked at Hilde, who instantly smiled with his agreement. 'Why did she have to start crying? Why?' he silently asked as he walked into his room to change hearing Hilde enter the bathroom to change into some clothes he had given her.  
  
"'Night Trowa," Hilde mumbled in the dark receiving a 'Hmm' as a reply. 'Damn I shouldn't have said anything,' she thought. 'This can not get anymore uncomfortable, I just wish he wasn't so good looking, not to mention that hot bod of his.'  
  
"Ack!! Don't think about that!" Her exclamation rang loudly in the dark room, waking Trowa who had just begun to doze off.  
  
"Problem?" he mumbled turning on the bedside lamp, he sat up slightly causing the sheets to fall and reveal his muscular chest, and turned to Hilde, providing her with a better view.  
  
"No," she squeaked, clearing her throat before continuing, "Just think thinking." 'About you and your hot body!' the thought caused her to turn an interesting shade of red, which in turn caused Trowa to raise an eyebrow, in question.  
  
"Well, I guess it wasn't such a good thing with you're screaming," he guessed. 'Oh, I wouldn't agree with that Trowa, it was a pretty good thought from where I'm coming from.' Hilde's thoughts seemed to have a mind of it's own as her train of thought kept on returning to the same point even as she fought as hard as she could to think of something else. "We should get some sleep, are you going to be okay?" Trowa asked her again to make sure, and with her nod he turned off the light once again and settled in. "Okay, 'night Hilde."  
  
"Goodnight Trowa," she whispered before her eyes were closed and sleep took her over.  
  
to be continued  
  
wolf: well ok i know that was a bit boring, but i'm trying!!  
  
Duo: Hilde!! come back!! don't leave me!  
  
wolf: Duo, chill man, you're getting a bit pathetic there  
  
Hilde: nope! i'm happy here *glomps Trowa*  
  
Trowa: (//_'-) eerrrrr hehe  
  
wolf: ooooo cute!!! *glomps Trowa* hehehehe cute, hot clown hehehehehe  
  
Duo: hey! what about me?  
  
wolf: don't worry you'll be in this later on  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
